Arrullo de Estrellas
by Judith Valensi
Summary: — Todo ha valido la pena, así que es nuestro momento de vivir y disfrutar, sin olvidar a los que ya no están


**Notas de autor al final del fic :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Arrullo de Estrellas**

 **.**

Habíamos ganado a un alto costo. Todos sabíamos que una incursión de semejante magnitud a pesar de que resultara positiva, significaba muchos sacrificios en su camino. Pero no nos importó. Todos queríamos paz, y sabíamos que para llegar a ella primero debes pasar por la tempestad para poderla valorar. La infiltración había sido un éxito. El asalto a Mare desde sus entrañas nos dio una gran ventaja, llegando un acuerdo de paz. Claro, no sin antes llevar a cabo una cruenta batalla. Pero a pesar de todo eso, de haber derramado sangre humana en nuestras manos, nos sentíamos bien. Satisfechos.

La reconstrucción de ambas naciones, llevo poco tiempo. Relativamente hablando. Ambos pueblos se unieron en ello y pudimos avanzar. Como hermanos.

Todo el escuadrón llegó a casa. Y daba gracias por eso. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si alguno de ellos hubiera sido muerto en batalla. Cada uno a su manera tenía un pedacito de mi corazón.

Para mi mayor alivio, él también había sobrevivido.

Había regresado a mí. Como lo prometió la noche antes de la última batalla, cuando le regalé mi primer beso.

No sé en qué momento llegamos a aquello. Pero era como un acuerdo tácito entre ambos. Sabíamos que llegaríamos a _eso_. Y estábamos conscientes que esa era nuestra última oportunidad de decir —a nuestra manera— lo que guardábamos en nuestros corazones con tanto recelo.

Lo demás es historia.

Los días de reconstrucción fueron de los mejores —en su momento— ambos trabajamos codo a codo para construir _nuestro hogar_.

Aquellas palabras me sabían a miel.

Él no me negó nada, y dejo que mi pequeña familia estuviera a mi lado, bajo nuestro mismo techo. Sabía que las horas con Eren y Armin estaban contadas. Sobre todo las del primero.

Su hora final llegó poco después de mi boda con Levi. La felicidad y dicha fue dejada de lado, cuando la inminente muerte hizo su presencia sobre él. Estuvo ahí para mí en el momento más difícil de mi vida. Cumpliendo al pie de la letra sus votos matrimoniales.

Armin y yo le dimos el último adiós a _nuestro hermano,_ mientras veíamos cómo descendían su ser terrenal en lo que alguna vez fue _nuestro hogar_ cuando éramos unos infantes, llenos de pureza _._

Semanas después, los mareos, náuseas y desmayos hicieron su aparición. Renegaba de todo lo que esas señales dictaban. Hasta que Levi los percibió.

No tuve escapatoria.

Estaba tan debilitada emocionalmente, que no podía —más bien no quería— traer un pequeño ser al mundo, por mucho que los ojos de Levi al ver un bebé se iluminaban. Sentía que el luto que llevaba por Eren debía ser _respetado_ y por mucho que yo quisiera formar la familia que Levi deseaba, me comportaba como una chiquilla egoísta frente al hombre que me amaba con locura. Y sin rechistar, él asumió que así sería, por el simple hecho de que yo así lo deseaba.

Sus ojos rabiosos, me taladraron al percatarse de que yo lo estaba ocultando, pero en cuanto me vio quebrarme, él lo comprendió todo. Pudo ver mi temor, aquel que negaba, y disfrazaba con la excusa de que estaba de luto.

El temor de no ser una buena madre —mamá y Carla no habían estado mucho tiempo conmigo como para explicarme el cuidado de un bebé—, y la decepción de que por unos simples meses, Eren no conocería a su sobrino. Aquel por el que luchó con fiereza.

"— _Lucho por ti, lucho por mí, por Armin. Lucho por el capitán y los niños que tendrás con él. Lucho por la paz en la que quiero que tus hijos, y los hijos de Armin crezcan. Es lo que mamá y papá hubieran querido. Es lo que tus padres hubieran deseado"_

Esa confesión segundos antes de la batalla final me tomó de sorpresa, pero fue lo que durante los meses subsecuentes me mantuvo en pie. Aquellas palabras, y los suaves movimientos del pequeño en mi seno, y los cuidados de Levi, fueron lo que me hicieron superar mi duelo.

La gestación siguió su curso, de manera lenta, y a la vez tortuosa, el riesgo de aborto hizo su aparición dos veces. Y los ojos de Levi habían derramado lágrimas que me habían atravesado el corazón como dagas. No podía permitir que él sufriera. Él se merecía lo mejor, y yo daría todo por él. Saque las fuerzas para salir adelante. Tenía que ser fuerte, por él, por mí, por los dos. Era mi momento de velar por él y sus deseos, como él lo había hecho por mí.

Los últimos dos meses fueron los más difíciles. Su dedicación a mí y a nuestro hijo — _nuestro hijo_ , qué bien sonaba aquello— llegaron a límites inimaginables ¿quién diría que el Capitán Levi haría uso de sus inexistentes dotes culinarios? Por días fue la burla de Hanji.

Aunque lo que más amaba, era cuando sus labios se paseaban infinitas veces sobre mi abultado vientre, y susurraba palabras cargadas de amor y cariño. Como sus manos se dedicaban a dar suaves masajes, para tranquilizar las pataditas del bebé. Amaba su ronca voz que cantaba —cuando él creía que yo dormía— canciones de cuna, mientras colocaba su oreja sobre mi vientre, recibiendo suaves pataditas como respuesta a sus cariñosas melodías.

El día llegó, y a pesar de las complicaciones, lo pude sostener en mis brazos, mientras Levi nos regalaba lo que nunca había presenciado. Una hermosa sonrisa, llena de orgullo y felicidad. Sus ojos cristalizados por diminutas lagrimillas cargadas de hermosos sentimientos.

A pesar de luchar con mis fuerzas por no caer rendida. No quería dejar de ver su sonrosado rostro, pero el cansancio hizo mella en mí.

Al despertar no dude en levantarme y dirigirme a la cuna de madera que estaba a un costado de la cama, aquella cuna que Levi había hecho con sus propias manos para nuestro hijo.

Me acerqué lentamente a ese lugar, temerosa de que cualquier sonido de mi parte lo fuese a despertar. Cuando por fin llegue a la cuna, lo vi.

Era sumamente bello.

No podía creer que estuviera por fin. Aquí. A mi lado. La espera, el temor, el dolor. Las pérdidas, las despedidas y no despedidas, la sangre derramada, todo había valido la pena. A pesar de llevar un luto en mi corazón, no podía evitar la alegría que me embargaba, lo tomé en brazos con sumo cuidado. Todo era tan irreal, no daba crédito al tener su pequeño cuerpecito acunado en mis brazos, que en verdad mis sueños reprimidos por años se hubieran hecho realidad.

Su respiración pausada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus finas cejas similares a las de su padre, su nariz fina, y labios delgados, se tenían una consonancia tal, que dejaron sin aire mis pulmones. Su tono de piel era una hermosa combinación del color de piel de Levi y el mío, que contrastaba magníficamente con su cabello negro del mismo tono que el de su papá.

Dormía tan plácidamente sobre mis brazos, pero pude percatarme que en cuanto lo tomé en brazos se acercó instintivamente más a mi pecho, rozando suavemente sus preciosas mejillas en mi seno.

Lo admiré hasta el cansancio, le pase suavemente mi nariz sobre su rostro, y repartí innumerables veces delicados besos por su rostros, sus manitas, su pancita. Estaba embelesada con mi hijo, para mí era el bebé más hermoso que existía en el mundo, pero vaya, ese es un pensamiento que toda madre tiene respecto a sus hijos. A mí no me importaba eso. Pero para mí, él era perfecto, hermoso. Como Levi.

Tan sumergida estaba en emular a mi hijo, que me tomó por sorpresa sentir los brazos de Levi acariciar con suavidad mi espalda baja, mientras que su brazo libre lo posicionaba encima del mío que sostenía la cabecita de _nuestro bebé._

— Es hermoso— susurró, pude notar que su voz estaba cargada de orgullo y un sinfín de sentimientos que no pude identificar.

— Por supuesto que lo es… Se parece a ti— dije sin tapujos. Una risa apenada inundó el lugar.

— Y también a ti, mocosa, por eso es sumamente hermoso— esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara, a veces Levi decía cosas sumamente bochornosas, pero que embriagaban mi corazón de una manera tan cálida, que no me quejaba.

— ¿de qué color serán sus ojos?

— No sé, la partera dijo que los bebés muy rara vez abren sus ojos los primeros días, así que tal vez tardemos en saber…— Calló súbitamente al percatarse de que nuestro pequeño se removió inquieto al escuchar la voz de Levi, pero sabía que no le disgustaba, pues se acercaba aún más hacia el lugar donde mi esposo recargaba su rostro. Pasaron unos segundos más y el pequeño siguió removiéndose mientras arrugaba su rostro, haciendo una cara similar a la que hacía Levi cuando estaba fastidiado. Ambos sonreímos ante ello.

Sin embargo, nuestras respiraciones se detuvieron cuando impetuosamente abrió sus ojitos.

Eran bellísimos. Enormemente bellos. Tenían una tonalidad grisácea que era más clara que la mía. Tanto Levi y yo acercamos nuestros rostros para observar más de cerca sus orbes. Percatándonos que definitivamente sus ojos eran realmente una combinación de los de nosotros. A simple vista predominaba el color gris, pero tenían motitas azules índigo que resaltaban hermosamente.

Las manos de Levi se dirigieron a mi rostro, tomándolo de una manera suave, posicionó su frente contra la mía y así se quedó unos segundos antes de hablar.

— Todo ha valido la pena, así que es nuestro momento de vivir y disfrutar, sin olvidar a los que ya no están- su voz ronca me hizo temblar ante lo que estaba diciendo, él sabía que yo muy en el fondo aún me seguía lamentando por la muerte de Eren. Me conocía muy bien, pero también sabía que lo decía por el Comandante Erwin. Su guía, su amigo, su confidente—. No podemos vivir sus vidas, pero podemos vivir la nuestras lo mejor posible como agradecimiento.

Sus labios empezaron a dejar suaves besos en mis mejillas, hasta llegar a mis labios, donde me regaló un beso cargado de sentimientos, fue un beso suave, tierno, muy diferente a los que regularmente me daba. Era un contraste tan enigmático que me besara de esa manera, cuando todo él desprendía un aura ruda. Pero me encantaba.

— Él lo vale— murmuró sobre mis labios—. Por él, cada sacrificio, cada gota de sangre, cada mancha en nuestras manos, tiene una razón de ser, así que no te culpes por nada, sigue adelante como lo has hecho hasta este momento.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en mí. Pero sabía que tenía razón, varias veces yo había llegado a la misma conclusión, aunque muchas veces terminaba renegando de ello, por miedo, por temor a ir en contra de la memoria de Eren. Pero ya no más. Mi realidad era otra, y tenía que seguir adelante. Ahora había alguien que dependía de nosotros. Y nuestros fantasmas tenían que desaparecer. No había cabida para arrepentimientos.

" _ **El mundo es cruel... pero también maravilloso."**_

— _ **Mikasa Ackerman**_

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Jajajaja ¡Siiii ya seee! Fue muy cursi, pero no sé si ustedes han visto el fanart que coloqué como portada, había estado hablando con CerisierJin y pffff le dije que tenía ganas de hacer un fic donde estos dos tuvieran un bebé y todo fuera amor, paz y miel sobre hojuelas.

En fin, la verdad yo estaba vomitando arco iris mientras lo escribía. Mi beta (Sarah Usher) me dijo que sentía que mi Mikasa, no era nuestra Mikasa, a la que todos estamos acostumbrados, no sé si ustedes piensan lo mismo, Mientras escribía todo esto, tenía en mente a la Mikasa pura y llena de deseos de formar una familia. Quería darle ese final, rodeada de paz, pero también ese ligero apego a la memoria de Eren, porque vaya él es demasiado importante para ella. No sé si logré reflejar su disputa moral entre "olvidar" a Eren (es decir superar que ya no está) o estancarse en lamentaciones, y no lamentaciones de que lo amaba, por lo menos no románticamente, sino el hecho de perder a otro miembro de su familia. Sabe que se va a quedar sin ellos, pero por otro lado ya tiene otro pequeño miembro. Ya formó una nueva familia, y siente que traiciona a la primera, no sé si me explicó (?

Bueno cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, mentada de madre, tomatazo, ya saben que lo pueden poner todo en un comentario o incluso mandarme un MP. Nos leemos en la actualización de Touch bebés 7u7

 **~Judith**


End file.
